See Them Again (Hogwarts Reunion)
by lizzyrocks.m
Summary: Hermione Granger is invited back to a 15 year reunion at Hogwarts. She hasn't seen her friends since she left school. She pretty much disappeared off the face of the Wizarding World. Does Hermione decide to go to the event?
1. The Letter

_**All rights go to J. K. Rowling - her characters, the world and settings in which this is set. I lay claim to the plot and the original characters I came up with however will happily relinquish said claim if it causes severe problems.**_

* * *

Hermione sat on the sofa reading her favourite book, Hogwarts: A History. She must have read it over a thousand times but each time she learnt something new. The book had a way of adding information or making information more obvious when needed. She sighed, remembering the Great Hall and the wonder she had felt when she looked at the bewitched ceiling as she was about to get sorted into her house.

She missed Harry and Ron, she hadn't seen them since she'd finished her 7th year. They had all gone back to Hogwarts to finish their education, Hermione of course had passed all of her NEWTs with flying colours and perfect grades. She and Ron had been dating throughout the year, but they decided to put their relationship on hold while Hermione went to Australia, straight from Hogwarts, to try and find her parents, and restore their memories. She hadn't come back.

Hermione had returned to England, having lived in Australia for 6 months. But she had never returned to Ron's arms, or the circle of friends she had once had. She had been unsuccessful in Australia and she hadn't been ready to face her friends or the Wizarding World, with its constant pestering of "How does it feel to be a war hero?" and "Can you tell us what you ate for breakfast?" There was only so much she could take as she spiralled into a parentless depression. She had stayed away from the Wizarding World, and decided to start over. In the beginning, it had been hard to get a job as she didn't have muggle qualifications, and had ended up as a seamstress for a local school. After another 6 months, people had realised she had a knack for designing and she decided to start a fashion design company: J.G. It was now one of the most popular boutiques and companies in the UK, doing everything from bridal wear to casual clothes. It was through her company that she became closer with her husband.

* * *

Hermione was standing with her back to the windows, measuring tape draped over her shoulders, her mouth screwed to the side of her face. She wasn't entirely sure that the dress hung well on the model, who she had just got to twirl for her.

"No... It's too poofy around the hips. Take it off please, I need to fix this." The model went into the changing rooms to re-emerge with the dress. "Thank you!" Hermione looked at her design, she had been approached and asked to do her first bridal line, this was her first attempt at that sort of dress. The main body of the dress was a sweetheart neckline strapless, made out of a creamy-white satin. It had French lace elbow-length sleeves that came together at the top of the heart, the lace material overlapping the satin until just below the bust. Small, simple gold and champaign coloured flowers were embroidered into the satin from the bottom up, becoming more and more sparse the further up they went. The dress was supposed to hug the curves of a woman, a small train gathering at the back of the dress, and a slit down from the side of one of the knees down.

She heard the door open and close in the front shop, signalling that a customer had entered. "Hello? Anybody here?" A male voice called out.

"In the back! I'll be with you in a minute!" Hermione called out. She made sure that the models had left the workshop, got out her wand and made the dress less poofy. She pocketed her wand, and walked through the door behind the till. She realised she probably should have made herself more presentable as her hair was twisted into a messy bun on the top of her head with two pencils poking out of it, but she didn't really care. "How can I help you?" She looked at the silhouette of the man leaning against the counter.

The man looked at the woman who had just emerged from the door, she looked very familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "I've come here with a business proposition. Am I right in assuming that I am talking to the owner of J.G?" Hermione nodded. "My company has been looking to... expand its investments, not just to stay... cooped up in its own little world."

Hermione thought about the stranger's strange choice of words. "You mean you want to invest with Muggles?" The stranger seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yes, I would like to invest in a Muggle company, hopefully building more ties between the Wizarding and the Muggle world. I have some papers drawn out for you to take a look at?"

"Would you like to step into my office? It might be more comfortable than just standing around." She led him past through the workshop, he stopped to admire the dress she'd been working on. He whistled.

"That's a nice piece of work. The bride who gets to wear that is going to look gorgeous and be extremely lucky." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, it's my first attempt at a wedding dress."

The stranger laughed, as they continued into her office. "You remind me of someone I knew at school. Always succeeded on the first try, or would practice and revise until the outcome was perfect."

"Would you like a drink? I keep some butterbeers in the fridge." She opened the mini-fridge in the corner of her room, he nodded.

"Thank you." He looked around and saw some photos, one immediately stood out. It was of three children, by the looks of it they were in the first year at Hogwarts, all of them Gryffindors. Two boys and one girl. The boy on the left had raven hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The boy on the right had red hair, lots of freckles and a goofy grin. The girl in the middle had very bushy hair, inquisitive shining eyes and two quite large front teeth. "GRANGER?"

* * *

Hermione laughed at the memory of the shock on her future husbands face. It had been 14 years since that incident.

"Mummy!" Hermione's second oldest daughter, Melania, ran into the sitting room. She was the spitting image of her mother, except her brown hair was more tame than Hermione's had been at that age and she had the perfect Colgate smile compared to her mother's previously beaver teeth.

"Yes Mel?" Hermione set her book down.

"An owl came with your name on it. It looks important." Mel held out her hand, Hermione took it and gasped when she saw the Hogwarts seal. She was expecting that her eldests would get one soon, but not until the beginning of the summer holidays.

"Thank you Mel. Mummy would like to read this in private, please. Could you check up on Nikki? I'm sure if she's causing any trouble you and Markos can deal with it." Mel grinned and left the room to find her younger sister. "Thank you!" Hermione called after he daughter. She stared at the letter in her hand for a minute and then opened it.

 _Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _In celebration with the 15th anniversary of the graduation of the War Years, we have decided to hold a reunion to honour the war heroes, such as yourself, and to reconnect with old peers. The reunion will be held on the 7th of September, one week after term starts._

 _Please bring your loved ones with you, children and partners are invited._

 _We look forward to seeing you again,_

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts and Herbology Professor_

 _P.S. It would be great to see you again Hermione, please do come._

"So Neville's headmaster?" Hermione chuckled to herself. She got up and followed the noise of protests to the dining room to find Nikki throwing a fit, Evangeline was trying to calm her down and talk sense into her, whilst Mel was holding her down, calling for her partner in crime. "What's going on here?" Hermione crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, knowing full well what was going on.

Nikki stopped shouting, crossed her arms and glared at her mother. "I don't want to do my homework. It's boring and not useful. I'll never have to use it once I go to Hogwarts."

"Look, munchkin, I know you don't want to do your homework, but we live in a world surrounded by Muggles. In order to interact with those around you, you will actually need to know the basics of primary school." Hermione turned to Mel, the person she came to find. "Did your father receive one of these letters?" Mel nodded and handed it to her.

"Mummy, I really don't want to do my homework! Don't make me do it! It's really stu-"

They all heard a pop, Hermione smiled as she felt strong arms envelope her. "Evening, Love." Hermione's husband kissed her cheek.

"Hello Darling, how was work?"

"Long, tiring, would be so much more fun if you were there." Hermione was spun round into a deep kiss.

"Ew! Get a room." Hermione's eldest, and Evangeline's twin sat himself on the table, ruffling up his youngest sister's hair. "Honestly, it's as if you're still teenagers. It's disgusting."

"We'll see what you have to say when you're older, young man. Now, what seems to be the problem here, girls?" Hermione's husband picked up Nikki and set her on his shoulders.

"Mummy, Eva and Mel were trying to get me do my homework. But I think it's stupid and I shouldn't have to learn about anything Muggle."

"Selene Nikoleta Malfoy!" Draco Malfoy scolded his daughter, quickly setting her down on the ground so she could look into his stormy eyes. "I never want to hear you say that anything Muggle is stupid, ever."

"But Daddy-"

"No." Draco ran a hand through his hair, his voice became softer and more patient. "Nikki, you still have to have a basic understanding of the world in order to get into Hogwarts. You do want that don't you?" Nikki nodded. "And you remember that Mummy works in the Muggle world sometimes? Even though she had been to Hogwarts?" Nikki nodded again. "Do you still think that learning about Muggle stuff is stupid?" Nikki shook her head. Draco kissed his daughter's head. "Good, I don't want to have this conversation again. We've had it twice this month already." Hermione smiled, if people could see Draco now they'd believe that the previously incredibly blood prejudiced pureblood was under the Imperius curse.

"Yes Daddy." Nikki sat down and started working. Hermione smiled, Nikki was definitely a Daddy's girl, and he seemed to be able to get through to her better. Selene Nikoleta Malfoy was Draco and Hermione's youngest child, she had Draco's hair and Hermione's eyes, and was most definitely the baby of the family, despite now being 6.

Draco turned to Mel and Markos (who had just walked in). "Hello Monsters." He grinned at them, they grinned mischievously back. "On the topic of homework, have you done any of yours?"

"Nope." Markos said smugly.

"Why not?" Hermione crossed her arms. She looked at her 9 year old twins, both of them the spitting image of Hermione, and both of them could have given Fred and George a run for their money.

"Because it blew up." Mel stated.

Draco groaned. "Melania Flora Malfoy and Markos Loki Malfoy, would you please like to explain to your mother and me how your homework blew up this time?"

"We were testing some new inventions." They answered in unison.

"While I'm at it, and using full names, is there a problem with either of your homework, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Evangeline Narcissa Malfoy?" He turned to his 11 year old doppelgängers.

"Sorry to disappoint, Dad, but we finished it about an hour ago." Scorpius bit into a green apple. "I expect we'll get the highest marks for it."

"Oh thank goodness. Two kids we didn't mess up with!" Draco exclaimed, causing Hermione to laugh and the other children to frown at their father. "Any news 'Mione?"

"A letter came from Hogwarts," Hermione handed him the letters, "I have a feeling it's identical to mine, so it's probably inviting you to a school reunion."

"Nope, it's not identical." Draco frowned. "Longbottom didn't write me a P.S."

* * *

 ** _Let me know if you spot any_** ** _mistakes. I tried to make sure this was perfect when I wrote this but for some reason the publisher for this website deletes letters or words it doesn't like..._**


	2. Go?

_**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**_

* * *

"Do you think we should go?" Hermione asked her husband as they went into the study. They didn't want the kids to overhear. The kids knew exactly who Draco was, they knew that he'd been on the wrong side of the war at first, they knew about his past. They had decided that it was best to tell them earlier, so they didn't hate him later. But they didn't know that much about Hermione. They knew she was Muggle-born (although Nikki hadn't quite grasped that yet), they knew her name was Hermione Granger, but they had no idea that she was The Hermione Granger, war heroine, brains behind The Golden Trio. They just thought that it was a coincidence that she used to have the same name. Hermione didn't want her children to know the horrors that the war heroine had gone through were the ones that plagued their mother at night. She didn't want them becoming arrogant at the fact that their mother was one of the most famous witches in the Wizarding World, she'd seen what that had done to Draco.

"'Mione it's up to you. Do you think you're up for it? It would mean making you public again." Hermione groaned. She'd done a very good job at keeping off everybody's radar. All that had been mentioned about her in The Daily Prophet, or Witches Weekly was that she was still missing. Hermione valued her privacy and Draco had helped her keep it. They'd had a very intimate wedding with only 4 other people there (Wizard Pastor included), it had been held in one of the Malfoy Manor gardens and Hermione had been wearing her first bridal dress. Draco had been right, she had looked stunning in it, with her simple tiara placed upon her tame curls, she had looked like something out of a fairytale. Everyone knew that Draco had married, but they didn't know to whom.

"I don't know, Draco. I want to go, to see my friends because I miss them. But I don't miss them, I moved on and don't really need them in my life. I want them to be, but I don't need them."

"Then go after what you want. Life isn't always about the necessities. If you want to see your friends then we should go." He paused. "Scorp and Eva will also undoubtedly learn the truth about you. Maybe that should be the time the rest of the world does too."

Hermione sighed, Draco came to hug her. "You're right, it's time." She smiled. "You know that you always make things so much easier." He chuckled.

"That's my job."

* * *

Weeks later Eva and Scorp had received their Hogwarts letter. They were ecstatic.

"We got 'em! We finally got them!" They were shouting and jumping around Hermione and Draco's bed, they'd been up since dawn waiting for the owl to arrive. They flung themselves onto the bed, landing between their parents.

"What if we don't get into Slytherin? Will you be disappointed in us?" Eva worried.

"Of course not!" Draco exclaimed. "Mum wasn't in Slytherin." Eva and Scorp looked wide eyed at Hermione.

"You weren't?" Scorp questioned.

Hermione laughed and shook her head at her son. "No, I was in Gryffindor."

"But Slytherin and Gryffindor hate each other!"

"They do, and we certainly never got along." Draco chuckled. "Your mother punched me in our third year and managed to break my nose."

"Mum!" Eva was shocked.

Scorp just grinned. "Didn't know you had it in you. So how did you manage to get together, if you hated each other's guts?"

"Business merger. Your Dad wasn't so bad away from school, and he'd changed a lot in the war." Draco smiled at his wife. "So when do you two want to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Now!" They jumped off the bed and ran to their bedrooms.

"Let us actually get ready first!" Draco called after them.

"I don't think they heard you."

"Probably not over all that squealing." Draco leant in to kiss Hermione. "Good Morning Gorgeous." He mumbled against her lips.

"Morning Handsome."

Draco smirked. "Don't I know it."

* * *

"Aren't you coming with us Mum?" Scorp whined. They had waited until after lunch to go to Diagon Alley.

"Sorry, monkeys." She hugged the oldest twins. "I have to go to the studio to fix a situation at work."

"Why don't you ever come to Wizarding places with us?"

Hermione froze. "If I went, I... I would- It just wouldn't be a good idea. The Wizarding World would go into a frenzy."

"Why?" Nikki asked. Draco stepped in to save his wife.

"We should probably go now, kids." He ushered them over to the fireplace. "I'll see you later." He gave Hermione a quick peck. "DIAGON ALLEY!" He let go of the floo-powder and they were all gone.

* * *

The Malfoys arrived at the thriving Diagon Alley. Everyone who had got their letters would be there today.

"Mel, Markos, you can go to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Here's some money. I expect you to stay there, we'll meet you after Eva and Scorp have got their Hogwarts stuff." The rascally twins grinned at Draco and ran off to pranking heaven.

The bell rang as they entered the shop. It was an explosion of colour.

"What do we need?" Markos asked.

"Everything! If we only buy a few things we'll never finish a project." Mel grinned. They whizzed around the shop collecting only the most advanced of pranks and menacing ingredients.

George Weasley was leaning against the railing of the stairs that were located in the middle of his shop. He watched with interest as he saw two siblings, a boy and a girl, twins by the looks of it, rushing back and forth only going for the best pranks that he and Fred had come up with. The two reminded him a bit of himself and his twin. He sighed sadly at the memory of his brother. He descended the staircase to give the siblings a few tips on pranking.

"Hello guys." Markos turned around and gawked.

"Merlin! It's George Weasley. The infamous George Weasley, pranking god."

"I wouldn't go that far but yes. T'is I. You and your sister seem to know what you're doing, I thought I'd come and give you guys a hand."

"Melania!" Mel turned around to see why her brother was shouting and stopped short to gawk at the tall red-head. George gawked as well as he saw the girl properly.

"Hermione?" She looked at him questionably.

"No... my name is Melania."

"Sorry. You just remind me of one of my oldest friends. She was a few years below me, with my brother." The minds of the brother and sister were working over time to get what he was trying to say. Markos literally had a light bulb go 'ding' above his head.

"Your brother, Ron Weasley? Of the Golden Trio?" George nodded.

"You mistook me for The Hermione Granger?" Mel asked incredulously.

"Yes. She used to spend some of her summers at our house." He cleared his throat. "Now if you'll follow me, I'm going to show you the products Fred and I put aside for the promising ones." His eyes twinkled as he looked at the children.

The two grinned at their role model and followed him. "We need to talk to Mummy later." Markos whispered in his sister's ear. Mel nodded in agreement.

Hours later, Draco walked into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to find his other children. Eva and Scorp were very pleased, having got very elegant and powerful wands, and new pets. Eva had bought a small black kitten, with white paws. Scorp had bought a black owl that happened to be the fastest in the shop. Nikki was just happy that she'd been allowed near animals.

"Mel! Markos!" Draco called out, but he doubted they'd heard him over the noise in the shop. He had to admit that the Weasley twin had done very well for himself. He passed the statue of Fred and put a fistful of galleons in the donation box. The charity that it had supported had originally been put together to help those who lost lots in the war, now it was helping the homeless and in need. As he walked towards the more advanced stuff, he saw a blur of red hair. "Weasley!" He called out, and ran towards George with Nikki still in his arms. "Weasley!" George stopped and turned.

"Malfoy? What brings you in here?" He looked at Nikki. "This one aspiring to be a master prankster?"

"No, not this one. She seems to be headed down temperamental road." George laughed. "I'm looking for two of my other kids, I was wondering if you'd seen them?"

George spotted Eva and Scorp, and assumed Draco was talking about them as they were the only other platinum-blonde haired kids in the shop. "Behind you, I think."

Draco turned. "Oh, not them. Eva, Scorp, this is George Weasley." They waved their hands in greeting. "I'm looking for two incredibly mischievous brunettes, going by the names of Mel and Markos."

"Melania and Markos are yours?" Draco nodded at George's wide eyes. "I took them to the stuff Fred and I put aside for possible prodigies. Those two are brilliant. The ideas they had spouting out of their mouths the moment they saw the stuff were things Fred and I never thought of."

Draco chuckled. "My wife and I do say that they could give you a run for your money."

"I bet they could." George led them to a small room, Mel and Markos had summoned whiteboards and were writing down all the ideas that sprouted to mind as they saw more and more ingredients and pranks. George studied Mel, she looked an awful lot like Hermione did when she was thinking hard, she bit her lip and scrunched up her face. "You know, those two remind me a lot of Hermione."

Draco froze, it took him a while to recover, he hoped that George hadn't noticed. "I've been trying to get them to be more like her. I want them to be the best at Hogwarts. And she was." He paused. "What happened to the brains of the Trio anyways?" Draco hoped that this would make his lie seem more believable.

"No idea. She and Ron put a pause on their relationship so she could look for her parents in Australia, but she never came back."

"How does Ron feel about that?"

"He is still a bit heartbroken. He loved her a lot. But about 5 years ago he came to terms with the idea of her never coming back, and has tried to move on. He took a damn long time though, took him 10 years. All of us had come to terms within the first 5 years." He looked at the blonde twins carrying Hogwarts equipment. "You two starting at Hogwarts this year?" They nodded.

"You got any kids there?" Draco asked.

"My son, Fred II is going into his third year. Roxanne is starting this year, along with Harry's and Ginny's eldest, James. Perhaps we'll see you at the platform.

"Perhaps." He gave George an uncertain smile. "Mel, Markos." The twins' heads snapped around, their eyes daring Draco to take them away. "I'm sorry to take you from Heaven, but Mummy will be worried if we don't return soon."

Both of them suddenly shot up. "Lets go. We have a bone to pick with Mummy." Markos announced. Mel gathered the stuff they were going to buy, and walked towards the till.

"Well, it was actually nice to talk to you Malfoy."

"Right back at you, Weasley."

Before they left, Mel and Markos ran back to George and gave him a big hug. "Hope you enjoy the rest of your day, Mr Weasley." Mel said as she waved goodbye.

* * *

Hermione heard the fireplace roar and ran to greet her family. Mel and Markos immediately ran to Hermione and tried to drag her into the study.

"No 'Hello'?"

"We need to talk-" Markos started.

"-It's important." Mel finished.

"Uh uh," Draco walked towards them, "Not so fast. I need to talk to Mummy first."

"But this is important!" Mel protested. "And by the time you two have finished it'll be time for bed!"

"How about you tell me tomorrow," Hermione smiled at Mel, "I'm afraid that if your father needs to talk to me, it's important. Now, Twinky has made you dinner, so I suggest you eat if before it gets cold. And don't forget to thank her!" She turned to her husband. "Now what was so important?"


	3. He Knows

**J. K. Rowling owns all rights**

* * *

"I think Weasley knows." Draco said once they had entered the study.

"What? What are you talking about Draco?" She paused. "And which Weasley? You know there are millions of them."

"George Weasley. I think he knows or can at least guess that Mel and Markos are yours... and mine."

"How? And are you sure?"

"In his shop, he commented that Mel looked and acted a lot like you. And he knows that they're mine so... I think he can guess. He's not stupid."

Hermione took a deep breath.

'It's fine. He was going to find out at the reunion... Lets just hope that he doesn't say anything before hand." She went on her tip-toes and kissed her husband. "It'll be fine, Draco. What do you think the twins wanted to talk to me about?"

He shrugged. "No idea."

"Oh! Before I forget, I have to go to Milan tomorrow."

"Why?" Draco pouted, knowing that it would be to do with work.

"Fashion party. The invitation was a bit late. It is a gathering of - as they put it - the most talented designers, to celebrate their achievements - and in my opinion, boost already fuelled egos."

Draco laughed. "Honey, you don't need your ego to get any bigger. You married me, that should be sufficient fuel."

"Please, it is the other way around." Hermione chuckled.

"When do you leave?"

"Crack of dawn. They have booked me tickets for a flight at 4:30 am." She groaned.

"You could just take our jet. Or apparate."

"I can't. I asked but they said they were non-refundable. And they're muggles Draco, they'll be quite confused if I apparate."

"How long is it for?"

"I won't get back until the day before the kids go off to school. Could you please make sure they're ready for it? I don't want them to feel like they weren't prepared." Hermione frowned.

"Of course." He kissed her forehead. "You should try and talk to Mel and Markos before you leave, they might unleash hell upon you if they don't get to talk to you."

Hermione laughed and left to go tuck in her children. The Malfoy children knew that there was no messing around when it came to bed times. You ate dinner, waited for everyone else to finish, went upstairs and got ready. Hermione walked into Mel and Markos's bedroom after saying goodnight and goodbye to the others.

"Mel? Markos?" Hermione questioned. "You still awake?" They groaned sleepily. "Monsters, I'm afraid that I have to go on a work trip until the end of August. You both said you had something to ask me?"

Mel opened her eyes a little bit. "Mummy... are you... Hermione Granger?" She mumbled sleepily.

Hermione smiled slightly, but got the gist that the twins were close to working out her secret. "Yes, I was a Hermione Granger. I'm sure there are lots in the world."

"But only one was close to the Golden Duo, and only one knew George Weasley." She mumbled, half-asleep. Markos, Hermione was pretty sure, was now completely asleep. "I look like that Hermione Granger, apparently."

Hermione stroked her daughter's head. "I'll talk about it more when I get back. You and I both need to go to sleep now." Mel nodded subconsciously. "Night Mel." She kissed her daughter's forehead, did the same to Markos and closed the door.

* * *

"Mummy! You're back!" Nikki jumped onto her mother, who was very tired having got back very late the night before.

"Hello Munchkin." Hermione opened her eyes to see the rest of her children come into the bedroom. "Hello my monsters and monkeys."

"Thank goodness you're back!" Eva sighed.

"What happened? Did Daddy not provide interesting conversation? I wouldn't blame you if you were bored, your father's not very interesting." Hermione winked at Draco, who scoffed in mock offence.

"I didn't know if I was packing enough books! Dad kept on saying I had more than enough, but I thought I didn't have enough!"

"She's just like her mother." Draco chuckled. "We had better get ready to leave, wouldn't you say 'Mione?" She nodded. "Soldiers, we'll be leaving for Kings Cross at 1000 hours, so that gives you 2 hours to get ready. Dismissed." They all saluted their father and marched out of the room, trying to contain fits of laughter.

* * *

The Malfoy clan emerged from the brick wall that lead to platform 9¾. Draco and the kids were as recognisable as ever, as much as they'd tried to make sure the kids lived private lives, the paparazzi still caught a few photos now and then. The Malfoys were possibly one of the most interesting and mysterious families in the Wizarding World, after the Potters, the Weasleys and the missing Granger. Hermione was wearing a rather large black and white stripy sunhat, sunglasses that although covered most of her face were incredibly stylish, black heels and a black and white sundress. No one would be able to tell it was her. They walked further down the platform, until Hermione stopped suddenly, spotting her old friends. Draco put a hand on her shoulder.

"Eva, Scorp can I talk to you please? The rest of you go ahead." Hermione hung back and waited until the others were out of earshot, before she crouched and took Eva's and Scorp's hands. "Monkeys, you might learn some things about me that I haven't told you while you're at school. No matter what you learn, know that I love you and that your father and I kept it from you for your own good. To keep you from even more prying eyes and to make sure you didn't grow up incredibly arrogant." The two tilted their confused and questioning heads at their mother. "Please, whatever you learn about me, keep to yourselves and don't tell anyone else."

"Why?" Scorp questioned

"I'm going to be going public soon, and your father and I want my identity to be a surprise."

"Who are you?"

"I'm sure you'll be able to find that out on your own." She stood up and straightened her dress. "You'd better go say goodbye to the others." They walked over to Draco, Mel, Markos and Nikki.

As the children were saying goodbye to each other, George Weasley came up to them. "Hello again Malfoy." Draco turned to greet him while Hermione just stiffened.

"Hello Weasley."

"Mel, Markos. How are your tricks going? Invented anything you're proud of?" They nodded their heads vigorously. And started going into detail about their pranks they'd played on their unsuspecting siblings. Hermione took this time to cast a glamour charm on herself. Making her hair incredibly straight and dirty blonde, her eyes were blue and her face shape became rounder. "Hello Mrs Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you." George put out his hand.

Hermione took off her sunglasses, slightly disappointing George as he had hoped to see Hermione Granger instead of someone else, and shook his hand. "Lovely to meet you Mr Weasley. Mel and Markos have told me all about their personal hero." She put on a slight French accent. The children looked slightly confused, but didn't question their mother as they knew she didn't like to be recognisable when talking to people outside the family and their close friends.

"George what are you doing near the ferret? And his death eater family?!" Ron cried out, walking towards them, his face was red. He had never forgiven Draco and his family for what they did in the war, forced or not. He still thought of Draco and his mother as death eaters. Hermione balled her fists. The other Weasleys and Potters were walking after Ron to see what the commotion was about.

"Ron, I was talking to my two latest protégées." George said standing in front of the Malfoys, as if to protect them. Mel and Markos beamed behind him at the idea of being his protégées.

"Protégées?! How could Malfoy ever produce people you'd want to associate with? They bring death with them everywhere! Death and suffering!" That was the last straw for Hermione.

"RONALD WEASLEY! DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING AGAINST MY FAMILY!" Hermione fumed, momentarily forgetting to put on the accent. Everyone but the Malfoys took a step back and flinched. Draco put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Sorry." She put the accent back on. "I should not have shouted, but YOU," She pointed at Ron, "Will never again speak badly about my family." Everyone still stared. "What?" She challenged.

Harry took a step forward. "Sorry. Your voice just then reminded us of someone we used to know."

"Who are you?" Ginny questioned.

"My name is Emilia Malfoy." Ginny looked disappointed. George's head was spinning, the pieces were put in place. The train engine hooted, as a signal to say 5 minutes until it leaves. "Now if you'll excuse me I would like to say goodbye to my children. It was... certainly something meeting the Golden Duo. Perhaps next time the sidekick will have learnt some manners." She sneered, looking at Ron, who was fuming. "Mr Weasley, once more, it was a pleasure to meet you." The next second she found herself engulfed in a hug from George.

"It was really nice seeing you again... Hermione." He whispered into her ear. Hermione's eyes widened but she smiled slightly.

"Please don't tell anyone." She whispered. "I'm waiting for the right time to see their priceless faces. You'd be proud of the scheme I'm thinking of." George nodded with a smile and let go.

"Goodbye Malfoy clan." He smiled and waved as he walked off with his family.

Hermione and Draco said goodbye to Eva and Scorp, telling them to be good and that they'll see them in a week. They waved to them when the twins leaned out the train windows as it was pulling away. When the train was out of sight Hermione turned to Draco, tears in her eyes.

"My babies are growing up." She whispered into Draco's shirt.

"I know, 'Mione. But they'll be fine. They'll rule the school."


	4. The Train

**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Eva and Scorp made their way down the train once they had waved goodbye to their family. A lot of the compartments were full or only had one space left, making it incredibly hard for the siblings to find a seat.

They finally found a compartment that had enough seats for the both of them. Eva knocked on the compartment door and opened it slightly.

"Would it be alright if we sat with you please?" She asked.

A blue haired boy, ginger haired boy, jet black haired boy and black haired girl all turned to the door. The black haired boy narrowed his eyes at the twins.

"You're Malfoy's kids aren't you?" He sneered. "We saw you arguing with my Godfather earlier... Uncle Ron always said to stay away from lots like you. So no, I don't think it would be alright if you sat here." Eva and Scorp looked taken a back, they knew what their father had done but they hadn't expected to receive this kind of reception. They had been told that people had changed. But apparently the Potter/Weasley family would never change their views about them.

Eva backed out of the compartment and started to close the door.

"Sorry to have bothered you."

She had almost closed the door completely when she felt something preventing it. She looked back at the door to find the face of the ginger haired boy looking at her.

"Look, don't go." He pleaded slightly. "James is a twat and unfortunately listens to the rages of our Uncle."

Eva was a bit startled so Scorp took over.

"Which uncle? I know you must have many."

"Uncle Ron. James's godfather. He's closest to him." He opened the door and stepped aside, motioning for them to enter the compartment. "I'm Fred. Fred Weasley II. Dad has said to help you guys get settled in, and you two don't seem too bad. In fact, knocking and asking to come in goes against everything Uncle Ron has said about what to expect from a Malfoy. I would be more than happy to let you guys sit with us."

Scorp thanked him.

James started to cry cries of protest, but the dark haired and dark skinned girl slapped the back of his head. Shutting him up fairly quickly.

"I'm sorry about our cousin. He really is a plonker on occasion." The girl spoke out, James mumbled something under his breath but no one cared to listen to him. "I'm Roxanne Weasley."

"Fred's sister?" She nodded. "Your father mentioned it to our Dad when we saw him a while ago." Scorp turned to the blue haired boy. "And you are?"

"Edward Lupin, but everyone calls me Teddy."

Eva's head went up at the sound of his surname. "Lupin? As in Remus and Tonks Lupin?"

"Yes..."

Eva hesitated very slightly but continued anyways. "I'm very sorry about your parents... Mum said that that Tonks was like a sister to her, and that Professor Lupin was one of her favourite teachers."

"Your mum knew my parents?"

"She must have done, by the way she spoke of them. Which year are you going into? I know that Fred is in third year...?" Fred grinned and nodded. "And that James and Roxanne are starting, like us."

"I'm starting my 5th year." Teddy smiled at the blonde girl. "I'm sorry but you never mentioned your names."

"Oh! How rude of me. I'm Evangeline, but please call me Eva. Evangeline is such a mouthful. And this is my brother Scorpius."

"Call me Scorp. I don't know what our parents were thinking when they named us." He shook his head.

"Why?" Fred questioned. "Have you got ridiculously long middle names too? Come on, let's hear them."

"I'm Evangeline Narcissa Malfoy, and Scorp is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

Teddy shrugged. "Those aren't so bad. But they are longer than what most folks have around here."

Fred was admiring the curious girl, she seemed a bit shy but as soon as it came to knowing something she wasn't afraid to ask. He thought her a bit bold, but that was a quality he thought he didn't see enough of. Eva looked at the ginger boy and blushed slightly after noticing that he was staring at her, she wasn't sure what to make of his expression but she trusted him, and he had been nice to herself and her brother so he couldn't be that bad.

They sat and talked for the remainder of the journey, the twins desperate to know what Hogwarts was like, constantly bombarding Teddy and Fred with questions. Once they had got changed into their robes, they started to tidy up the compartment, after James had managed to trash it with all the sweets wrappers he'd got from the trolley. James wasn't so bad, really, but he hadn't warmed up to the Malfoys much, Ron's last words before James had got on the train were still ringing in his ears: You can never trust a Malfoy. The Malfoys may claim to have changed, but Draco Malfoy is the reason Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time, is dead. He helped lead Death Eaters to the centre of Hogwarts. Don't make the same mistakes I did by underestimating him. James wasn't going to trust the Malfoys, but he was going to judge them himself, and not just cling onto his Godfather's words.

After getting off the train, Fred and Teddy said goodbye to the others, before heading off to the carriages. Eva and Scorp were worried about what house they were going to get. James and Roxanne were very calm about it.

"How are you so calm?" Eva asked Roxanne.

"I'm going to get Gryffindor, no doubt about it. Every Weasley has been in Gryffindor." Roxanne looked at the blondes. "Stop worrying, I'm sure you'll both be fine, every Malfoy has been in Slytherin. You'll fit right in." The Malfoys nodded absentmindedly and followed the rest of the first years to the boats.

* * *

All the first years stood in awe as they took in the Great Hall. They stepped out of their reveries though, when Headmaster Longbottom stood up and welcomed everyone to Hogwarts. After this Professor Parvati Patil stood up and held up the list of names for the sorting.

"Lauran Boot!"

RAVENCLAW

"Sean Corner!"

HUFFLEPUFF

"Raina Davis!"

SLYTHERIN

This list went on and the remaining first years got more and more nervous. Even Roxy and James were starting to doubt themselves.

"Evangeline Malfoy!" Scorp gave his sister's hand a small squeeze as there were collective gasps throughout the Great Hall. They didn't think that any Malfoys would be returning to Hogwarts.

Eva walked up and placed the hat on her head. It immediately came to life.

"Evangeline Malfoy. I should put you in Slytherin because of your father's name. But... you have more to offer than just your family name. Your smart. Incredibly smart, just like your mother. And you have too much to be a Hufflepuff. But I see the bravery in your heart and the strength inside you... Yes, best be GRYFFINDOR!" There was silence across the Hall. Aside from one cheering Fred Weasley, who was grinning like a madman.

"GO EVA!"

Eva stepped down from the stool and gave her brother a reassuring smile, before she made her way to the Gryffindor table. She could hear whispers as she passed various students.

"A Gryffindor Malfoy?"

"Do you think her father will disown her because of it?"

There were others, but she swatted them away. Her parents had already assured her and her brother that it didn't matter what house they were in. Eva sat down next to Fred, who had moved down the table to be able to talk to her and the other first years.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Scorp walked towards the hat, hearing someone cry out something along the lines of another Malfoy. He didn't have to put the hat on his head before it cried out SLYTHERIN. He gave his sister a sad smile but went to sit with the Slytherins.

"James Potter!" The Hall went wild at the sound of the Chosen One's surname. Everyone knew that he was going to be incredibly popular. James strutted up to the hat and put it on his head.

"Potter eh? You certainly handle your father's fame well. You have all the makings of a Slytherin, you know. You walk with the same arrogance a lot of them did in your father's and mother's day. But I have a feeling you won't like that... best be GRYFFINDOR!" James sighed a sigh of relief and pretty much skipped to the Gryffindor table. Sitting opposite Eva.

"Roxanne Weasley!"

Roxy sat for quite a bit debating with the hat before it finally said GRYFFINDOR! When she sat down next to Eva, her cousin leaned across the table.

"What was that about Rox?" James questioned.

"The hat wanted to put me in Hufflepuff." James raised his eyebrows. "It said something about extreme loyalty and kindness." She didn't continue as the sorting started up again.

"Nikolas Zabini!" Eva and Scorp cheered as their best friend's name was called out.

SLYTHERIN

Eva grinned, at least her brother had someone he knew in his house. She had been worried for a bit that he wouldn't know anyone.

* * *

After dinner, the houses filed out of the Great Hall and headed towards the staircases. Slytherin and Gryffindor happened to be standing side by side, near the stairwell, as Scorp and Eva heard James speak.

"Hi Dad." Eva and Scorp turned around to see James and the Weasleys talking to a portrait.

"Hello, Son. It's nice to see you again, last time you and your family were at Hogwarts was tea with Neville about 6 months ago." The portrait of Harry Potter smiled back at the children. "How was the sorting?"

"It was great. I got sorted into Gryffindor, thank goodness. I don't think I'd be able to live with the snakes." At this Harry's portrait frowned.

"You shouldn't be so prejudiced. Not every Slytherin is bad. It seems that this Gryffindor," He pointed at Eva, "And this Slytherin," He pointed at Scorp, "Get along."

"That doesn't count. They're siblings."

"It does count. And siblings tend to fight more, you should know this from experience. The fact that they're close just proves my point further." He turned to the Malfoys. "Who, may I ask, are you?"

"Eva and Scorp Malfoy..." Eva answered, and titled her head to the side. "Are you only a fragment of Harry Potter's essence or are you actually connected to him?"

Harry laughed. "I'm not connected to him at all. I just think and look like him, my dear. Your curiosity reminds me of someone, and it's not your father." He smiled slightly and turned back to his family. "You three, don't forget to say hello to your Uncle's portrait, you know how upset the actual Ron would be if you found out you weren't paying him attention too."

They took a few steps forwards and stopped in front of the portrait of Ronald Weasley. Eva and Scorp decided not to get involved with this portrait, given what they'd heard about him hating Malfoys. After the Weasleys and James had said goodnight to Ron, they moved on to another portrait and stopped. Eva and Scorp gasped and looked at each other as they saw who the portrait was of.


	5. The Portrait

**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

"Hello Children." The portrait greeted Roxy, Fred and James. "It's been a while."

"Hello Aunt Hermione." The children smiled back at her. They greeted her as Aunt, despite not actually being related to them, because she had always been close to the Weasleys and Harry. In fact, Ron was certain that if and when she came back, she would actually become a real part of the family. "Do you know where the real you is?"

"Afraid not, kiddos. I wish I did. Harry and Ron always looks so sad when they see my portrait, it breaks my heart. Who are the new additions?" She waved at the Malfoys, who waved back in a trance-like state.

"They are Evangeline and Scorpius Malfoy." Fred replied. "But they're a lot better than Uncle Ron claims their father to be."

"Is that so?" Hermione asked the blondes. They were at a lose for words so they just nodded. "Well you'd best be off to bed. I don't want any of you to be caught after lights out." Everyone left apart from Eva and Scorp, who were still staring at the portrait of their mother.

"You guys coming?" Fred shouted at them.

"In a bit. We just need to say goodnight." Fred shrugged and ran after the others.

"Mum?" Eva whispered to the portrait.

"What was that, Miss Malfoy?" The portrait asked.

"Nothing." Scorp replied for his sister, as he dragged her away from the portrait. "Eva?" He questioned once they were out of earshot.

"Scorp, that was Mum." Eva whispered.

"Yes, it was." Scorp nodded.

Eva face palmed and walked in a circle. "How could I have been so stupid! We have been staring at it our entire lives and haven't noticed even though it turned into a ferret and did the chicken dance whilst juggling apples multiple times!" Eva shook her hands in the air.

"Eva, calm down." Scorp hissed. "Eva!"

"What! How are you not- How are you so calm?"

Scorp grabbed his sister's wrists. "Eva, there must have been a reason why Mum didn't tell us. Heck, it must be similar to why she never goes out in public without hiding herself! We can't tell anyone, she kept it a secret for a reason. We'll talk to her about it when we see her in a week." Eva nodded. "We should probably go to bed. Night Eva."

"Night Scorp." Scorp started to walk away. "Scorp?" She whispered.

"Yes?" Scorp turned slightly.

"Our Mum is The Hermione Granger." She kept her voice low.

Scorp smiled slightly. "Yes, she is."

Eva grinned. "Screw Harry Potter. Our mother is the real reason why the world wasn't plunged into darkness." Scorp grinned too. Eva walked past him. "Night Scorp."

Both of them headed off to bed, feeling more proud of their Mum than they have in their entire lives.

* * *

The next week past very quickly and everyone had settled into Hogwarts nicely. Roxy, Fred, Eva, Scorp and sometimes James or Nikolas were always seen together and got along really well. Roxy, Fred and Eva were best friends, and the Malfoys were starting to grow on the young Potter. Scorp got along with the Gryffindors but his best friend was still childhood friend Nikolas. Within the week Scorp had been crowned Slytherin Prince, the first one since Draco Malfoy had left school. And Eva had been crowned Gryffindor Princess, of course. They were both incredibly proud to be taking after their parents, but thankfully, had not followed in the rule breaking aspect. Fred very much took after his father and late uncle, constantly sending the corridors of Hogwarts into disarray. The girls of their group frowned at this, but the boys were always having a good laugh.

Both of the Malfoys were doing incredibly well in classes, causing a bit of fun sibling rivalry as they competed for the top. Secretly everyone in their classes were envious of their brains. Hermione Granger was a role model for every student at Hogwarts, since she had disappeared every student had wanted to be like her even more. Some people thought it unbelievably unfair that the Malfoys were the ones who resembled her the most.

The night before the reunion, Roxy, James and Eva were doing their transfiguration homework. James threw his quill down and turned to the blonde.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Complete work so easily! I've barely done the first paragraph and I can see that you are about to finish your last sentence in 3... 2... 1." Eva put down the quill and let the ink on her parchment dry. "What's your secret?"

"I don't have a secret James." Eva sighed. Roxy ignored the two, they seemed to have this conversation every night. James didn't seem to be able to get it through his skull that someone other than Hermione could be smart, let alone a Malfoy.

"I think you're trying to be the next Hermione Granger." James accused.

"Isn't everyone? We all want the best grades."

"I don't think that is your reason for it." Eva stiffened. "You're doing it to make up for your father's and family's sins, make your family proud again. But you're just making everyone else look stupid."

"What?" Eva whispered.

"Dick." Roxy hit James's head with her book bag, the conversation had never taken this turn before. "Not everything is about family. Unlike you, Eva doesn't act with her family's name constantly in her mind. Everything you do is to use the Potter name to your advantage. Eva studies, not because of what her father did, but because she actually enjoys it. You should have seen her face when she unpacked all the books she brought, she brought her whole bloody library!"

"But-"

"James," Eva interrupted, her eyes had gone cold, an infamous Malfoy defence, "I know what my father did, I know what he put your father, uncle and the world through. But if my Mum can forgive him, then that should be enough for the world. And if his children, who have to live in the shadow of what their father did, can forgive him then that should be enough for the universe. I'm sorry that Ronald Weasley doesn't seem to be able to look past what he did. Your father seems to be able to, they acknowledge each other as acquaintances now, not enemies. Why can't you use your father as your role model? Not your Uncle."

"What does your mother have to do with this?" James snapped back.

"N-Nothing. She's just the one who has to live with him for the rest of her life..." Just then, an owl started pecking at the windows of the Gryffindor tower. "Periwinkle!"

"What?" James was confused, until he saw the owl.

"Hello, Periwinkle." Eva opened the window and let the beautiful snowy owl rest on her arm. "I see you've got a letter for me." She took the letter from the owl's talons and gave the owl a treat. James was gawking at the owl. "What?"

"She's beautiful. I've never seen such a fine specimen."

"It's Mum's bird. Dad gave Periwinkle to her as a present one year, he said something sappy, along the lines of 'pure white to show the never blemished true love' he felt for her." Roxy burst out laughing.

"From what I've heard of your dad, I could never picture him saying anything like that." Eva smiled at her friend.

"He only seems to act like that around my family. He's a love sick fool around Mum, it's really quite funny." Eva looked at the letter and read it

 _Dearest Eva,_

 _I'm so proud of you, I hear from your brother that already you have managed to beat him in classes... as your mother I should say let him have some of the grades, but being a very competitive bookworm and fellow Gryffindor I just encourage you to keep on beating him. It's what I did to your father, and it drove him bananas. You'll find it very satisfying._

 _Please could you meet us at the Viaduct Courtyard when the reunion starts?_

 _Your father has owled Scorp so he knows as well._

 _Lots of Love_

 _Mum_

"Who's it from?" Roxy asked.

"Mum, she wanted to make sure I was ready for the reunion tomorrow."

"Was it just your father that attended Hogwarts?"

Eva hesitated. "I'm not sure." Roxy raised an eyebrow. "I'll see you both in the morning." She replied quickly and gathered her stuff, heading up to her dorm. "Goodnight Roxy." She ignored James.


	6. The Viaduct Courtyard

**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

"This is where you guys went to school?" Mel asked, as she stopped suddenly and looked at the grand castle in awe. Hermione tugged on her hand smiled at her daughter.

"Yes, now come on, we're already a little late."

"And whose fault is that?" Draco smirked at his wife. She huffed in response and glared at him playfully. As they entered the Viaduct Courtyard, Draco and Hermione found themselves immediately stumbling back a bit as two blondes crashed into them. Draco chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair. "We missed you too."

"I'm so proud of you." Hermione whispered into her daughters hair. "I'm sure at least one person questioned a Gryffindor Malfoy."

Eva smirked. "You have no idea, but I can fend for myself..." She lowered her voice. "Just like you did in the war, Hermione Granger."

Hermione smiled at her daughter. "I knew you'd find out soon, I just didn't anticipate how soon. How did you know? And I'm guessing Scorp knows too."

Eva nodded and grinned. "There's a freaking portrait of you next to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley by the staircases. But your portrait has no idea who we are... It's a bit weird seeing you talk to James, Fred, Teddy and Roxy like they're your family and then talk to us like we're strangers."

Hermione frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, Eva. Seeing your mother have no idea who you are is painful." She winced slightly at the memory of Obliviating her own parents. "I'll have a stern talking to with myself." She winked at her daughter, who grinned in reply. After hugging her daughter once more she turned to her son who smirked at his mother, but made no movement towards her . "Scorp, if your sister can hug me in public then so can you." Hermione raised an eyebrow and quickly looked around. "And it's not exactly like anyone is here." Hermione lowered her head to Scorp's, "I know you know who I am." She whispered into his ear before engulfing him in a strong hug.

"I missed you, Mum." Scorp whispered, causing Hermione's smile to widen.

The family caught up quickly, as they would not be able to do so without many people crowding them for the rest of the night, before Draco turned to his wife.

"Should we enter together or have a bit of fun?"

"Fun." Hermione grinned mischievously. "Arriving together will be like killing the piñata on the first blow. It's much more fun to have multiple goes." She faltered at the confused look on Nikki's face and the amused faces of the other children, she turned to face them and took a deep breath. "Um... As people are going to find out in a minute, I might as well tell you. Two of you know for sure, two of you have guessed," Mel and Markos looked at each other smugly, "And one of you is completely oblivious," Nikki furrowed her eyebrow at the statement against her and the long confusing word, "Of a key piece of my background. I was Hermione Granger, the war heroine who fought along side Harry Potter and Ron Weasley as part of the Golden Trio."

Mel and Markos fist bumped each other in triumph, congratulating each other for being very smart and putting the dots together without the help of others or portraits that could back up their suspicion.

"Awesome." Nikki grinned at her mother with pride and awe.

Pleased with the reaction from her children, Hermione turned and faced the castle once more. "Draco, I think you should enter first with Eva, Scorp and Nikki. Is this alright?"

Draco grinned at his wife and motioned for the blonde children to follow him. Hermione hung back with Mel and Markos, waiting a safe distance before entering the building with the twins. Just before entering, Hermione remembered what she'd told Eva. She motioned for the two to follow her, as she made her way towards the staircases, searching the portraits for her own. She spotted Harry's and Ron's but ignored them as they shouted with excitement to get her attention, striding towards her target.

"You're back!" Hermione's portrait grinned at her. "Finally, Ron and Harry won't look so heartbroken as they see me." She sighed dramatically.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but kept the rest of her face a mask of calm. This portrait seemed a little too dramatic for Hermione's liking, she suddenly wondered if she was like that when she younger, and wondered in horror if she was like that now. Flicking away those thoughts Hermione looked her portrait in the eyes. "I'm here on behalf of my daughter and son."

"We have children?!" The portrait squealed in delight.

Hermione cringed slightly, and was suddenly very sure that they'd put some of Ginny and maybe Lavender into her portrait. There was no way Hermione was ever like this. "No. I have children. You are who I used to be before I left." She rubbed the back of her neck, making sure to avoid the side plait. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to update you, so that you know what has happened in the last 15 years." The portrait nodded, so Hermione got out her wand and raised it. "Currientalis" she casted clearly. Almost immediately, the portrait's eyes widened in understanding and smiled slightly.

"I always knew, we had a thing for him." Her eyes twinkled.

Hermione chuckled. "Yes. We did." Hermione quickly introduced Mel and Markos to her portrait before guiding them back to the tall, grand doors of the Great Hall. Hermione took a very deep breath before pushing them open and walking forward. Mel and Markos following her a few metres behind.


	7. The Reunion

**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

The Great Hall had been decorated similarly to the Yule Ball, that seemed to have been held aeons ago. There was a large banquet table running along one of the sides of the room, many circular tables were dotted around the room, surrounding the dance floor and creating an area to mingle. Where the teacher's table would normally be situated was a table covered in photos of memories made at Hogwarts and photos of those everybody lost in the war. Music was playing from an unknown source and people were grouped in their various gathering of friends, nobody was dancing so early in the evening. Everyone stopped talking and turned slightly as they heard or saw the doors open, to see who the new (and late, as the reunion had officially started only seconds after Draco had walked in) addition was. Collected gasps could be heard as they saw who entered.

Hermione walked forward with her head held high and her arms swaying by her sides, in a regal and elegant manner. Her side plait dangling over her shoulder and just touching her dress. The dress she had chosen to wear on this occasion was one that she had not released yet, a beautiful black halter-neck dress with an open back. It was long, and hugged her figure very nicely, opening up and allowing more movement on the lower part of the dress, which would allow her to dance with her husband. The material she had chosen was one that she had to enchant to get it just right, if you looked close enough one would notice that the bottom of her dress shimmers slightly, hiding the green flames that would be revealed and come to life whenever she twirls.

The women looked at her in envy, she looked fabulous and as if she hadn't aged a day, whereas the others in the room had subtle but tell-tale signs of ageing. Hermione smirked slightly as she heard her maiden name being whispered around the room. The whispers must have reached the Golden Duo, as Hermione could see a group of redheads and one jet black haired person move through the crowds towards her. Hermione looked behind her at Mel and Markos, both of whom dress in Gryffindor colours. Mel was wearing a red lace short sleeved dress that came down to her knees and had a gold ribbon in her hair. Markos was wearing a red shirt and gold tie underneath a black blazer, accompanied with black trousers and shoes. Both of them beamed at someone in front of them before running towards said person. Hermione shook her head slightly in amusement as she saw them run towards the first of the Weasleys to emerge, George Weasley - Pranking God.

Hermione caught the eyes of her best friend and started to walk towards her, but before she could to anything a grinning Ginny Weasley tackled her. Shooting her best friend an apologetic smile, she turned to face her old friend who appeared to have tears in her eyes.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed, and then came the flood of questions. "How are you? Where have you been? What have you been doing for the past 15 years?"

"Woah! Gin, calm down. I just got here and I've already been attacked twice." Hermione raised an eyebrow and her hands in mock defence.

Ginny looked a bit sheepish, and pulled Hermione into another hug. "I'm sorry. I just missed you so much."

Hermione smiled slightly. "I missed you too."

"Did you miss me?" Hermione heard from behind her. Hermione grinned before spinning around and throwing herself at The Boy Who Lived.

"Of course!" Once she took a step back, she looked Harry up and down. "I'm surprised you're still alive. Merlin knows you wouldn't have lived past first year if it wasn't for me." She turned to Ginny. "You've done a good job, Gin, not a new scratch on him."

"Well, it hasn't been an easy task. At times, I myself have wanted to kill him and my brother."

"I'm sure." Hermione smirked.

"Someone call Malfoy, I think we need to hold a smirking contest." Harry joked. "That smirk could give his a run for his money." Harry looked behind Hermione and grinned even more. "Don't you think, Ron?"

Hermione's smirk faltered a bit and it became a small, slightly sad smile, before she turned around and faced Ron, who stood there smiling at her like a mad man.

"What? No hug for me?" Ron asked, after a long pause, teasing her slightly.

Hermione stepped forward and gave him a hug, it was awkward on her side but he didn't seemed to notice. Ron didn't let go, and the hug went on for much longer than she would have liked. Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at her husband slightly, as she could see Draco laughing his head off at her discomfort with Blaise, fortunately Harry and Ginny could only see the back of her head. Hermione coughed slightly, hinting that Ron could let go now.

"Now lets see that smirk." Ron stated as he stepped backwards.

"Only if there is something worth being smirked at." She replied, causing Harry and Ron to raise an eyebrow each. She turned to Ginny. "What have I missed in your life? 15 years must be full of interesting stuff."

Ginny smiled smugly as she held out her left hand, displaying the engagement and wedding rings Harry had given her. The engagement ring had a band made of gold, with a large diamond in the middle, surrounded by smaller red ones. "Harry finally grew a pair and asked me to marry him about 2 years after you went to Australia. We got married about a year after that. We did send an invitation to you in Australia but the owl came back after it was unable to find you there." She frowned slightly.

"You should have seen how beautiful Ginny looked that day. I am definitely the luckiest man alive, the dress she was wearing looked amazing on her." Harry inputted.

"Which dress was that?" Hermione asked as she raised an eyebrow, she was interested to know who else out there had good designs, business wise they could do a joint line. However, deep down she knew her interest was because she had got even more competitive over the years.

"Oh this fabulous designer who goes by J.G, she's incredibly popular in the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds, quite an achievement. I wouldn't be surprised if more than half of the women in here were wearing one of her designs. I don't know if she's branched out to Australia but while you're here you should definitely look at some of her stuff. I'm wearing one of her dresses right now." Hermione smirked, which did not go unnoticed, and looked a bit smug as she saw Ginny twirl in one of the purple dresses she'd designed that complimented Ginny's hair perfectly.

"Bloody hell, that smirk is scary." Ron commented. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were Malfoy. Seeing the competition would be well worth it."

"What was worth smirking at in that sentence, Hermione?" Ginny questioned. "Has J.G branched out to Australia?"

"Yes, J.G has branched out to Australia. Pay no attention to the smirk, it's just something I found funny." Hermione waved her hand in dismissal. "What else have I missed out on? Any kids?"

"Three kids. James started Hogwarts this year, he said he's enjoying it but he's having a real problem with the Malfoy girl says she is too much of a know-it-all for her own good." Hermione raised an eyebrow and told herself to have a chat with James Sirius Potter later.

"Remind you of anybody?" Ron elbowed her playfully in the side. Hermione motioned for Ginny to go on.

"Albus is 9 and Lily is 7. Lily and James get up to all sorts of trouble but Albus is a bit more timid and tries to stay out of any drama." Harry smiled sweetly at his wife. "What about you? What have you been up to? And where did you get that dress? It is absolutely gorgeous." Ginny gestured at Hermione's outfit.

"Slow down Gin. One question at a time... This is, in fact, one of J.G's designs."

Ginny frowned. "I didn't see it in any of the shops or catalogues."

"That's because it is part of the next fashion line-"

"So how did you get it?" Ginny's eyebrows furrowed even more, she was genuinely confused and to be honest she felt a little jealous too. What connections did Hermione have to get this dress?

"Ginny," Hermione drawled as she smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "If I told you, you were wearing one of my designs, would be able to answer that question?" Hermione waited for the answer, but before anyone could reply someone bumped into the back of Hermione and almost had red wine spilt down her. She turned to face a disgusted Astoria Greengrass.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood." Astoria snarled.

Hermione sneered at the pureblood before her. "Charming, Astoria. I see not being able to snatch your Dream Guy did wonders to your personality." Hermione batted her eyes and sighed dramatically as she said 'dream guy', before returning back to the sneer. "Fortunate for Draco, isn't it? I would hate to seem him stuck with someone like you."

"Oh, piss off Granger. I don't see you with anybody, not that anybody would want to be with a Mudblood."

"You really have to come up with a better insult than that." Hermione raised her eyebrows before looking Astoria up and down. "Pity one of my pieces had to be seen on such a piece of trash." Astoria and the others gawked at her. "Now do me a favour, lets see those long legs of yours and that fabulous dress of mine walk far away from me." Hermione motioned for Astoria to shoo. Astoria stood there for many seconds, taken aback by the Gryffindor Goody-Two-Shoes' blunt behaviour, before she finally started to walk away.

"Hermione, when did you learn to snap back like that?" Harry asked.

"Working in the fashion world means putting up with a lot of divas. You learn how to talk back." Hermione replied nonchalantly.

Ginny shook her head slightly. "You're J.G."

Hermione nodded. "It stands for Jean Granger. A way to remember my mother and my last connection to my family."

The cogs were turning in Ginny's head. "If you're J.G then that means you've been in the UK for over 14 years."


	8. My Family

**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

"You've been here for 14 years." Ginny repeated, not quite believing what she was saying because it hurt a bit too much for comfort. "When did you leave?" She whispered.

"I left 6 months after I arrived."

"What?!" Ron exclaimed.

"And you didn't come visit us? Or get back in touch with us?" Harry whispered, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, but no, I didn't. I thought about it for a bit, but I wasn't able to return my parents' memories so I wanted to completely start over by living in muggle London. I didn't want anything tying me back."

"So you tried to forget about us?" Ron was staring at her with fury in his eyes. "I have been waiting for you to come back for 15 years! I tried to get over you but I'm still head over heels for you!" His eyes suddenly filled with a deranged look. "And I know you still feel it too." He started to storm over to her determined to get a kiss, Hermione clenched her fists ready to throw a punch if need be, but thankfully James's timing was amazing as he stepped in Ron's path to talk to his parents.

"Dad, have you seen Lil? She wrote in a letter that she had something to show me?" Harry was about to reply when Eva stepped into the circle, dressed in an icy blue version of Mel's dress with had a silver headband in her hair, and grinned at the back of James's head.

"Ah, perfect." She muttered to herself quietly. "James?" He turned around and scowled at her. "You wondered why I act so much like Hermione Granger?" He nodded, he was certain he was going to hear a rubbish excuse that he could hold against her forever. "Mum?"

"Yes Eva?" Hermione looked at her daughter.

"I'd like you to meet James Sirius Potter, arrogant git and overall pain in the arse."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "A pleasure to meet you James. I hear that you think my daughter is 'too much of a know-it-all for her own good'." James and the others gawked at her. Hermione turned to her daughter, putting on a face of mock disappointment. "I'm sure your Grandmother would be appalled to hear such language from you, young lady... Good thing she is not here." Hermione's eyes twinkled as she winked at her smirking daughter.

James was the first to break out of the spell of complete shock and looked over at Ron. "Looks like you won't be able to make Hermione legally part of the family." He said a bit sheepishly.

"'Mum'?" Harry whispered, looking at Hermione in confusion.

Before Ron could explode once more, Pansy rushed over and gave Hermione a big hug. "Hermione! My patience has grown thin. It's been too long." She exclaimed, bring her hand to her forehead dramatically.

"Pans," Hermione shook her head whilst chuckling, "It's only been a month."

"Exactly! Too long. I know you went to Milan for business, but that's no excuse not to invite your best friend along."

"How do you know I didn't invite Blaise?"

"He's my husband, I think I'd notice if he went missing for a month." Pansy put her hands on her hips.

"Flora Nott (née Carrow) then?"

"Haha." Pansy made a point by making it as monotone as possible, before playfully slapping her. "Come on, Hermione. You and I both know I would have been the best model there."

"Yes we do." Hermione laughed.

"Oh!" Pansy suddenly exclaimed. "Real reason I'm here: they just announced the dancing is going to start... It's a slow dance!" She said in a sing-song way.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to the others who were staring at what they thought was a very strange conversation. "If you'll excuse me. I'm going to dance with my husband."

"Husband?" Ron screeched incredulously.

"Yes, Ronald. Husband." She sneered at him with disgust. "And if you ever think about kissing me again, you know I pack a mean punch." She said menacingly, before she turned and walked towards the dance floor. She stopped in the middle and waited for her partner to appear.

She didn't have to wait long before Draco tapped her on the shoulder and bowed low. "May I have this dance?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, as he offered his hand.

Hermione took it, giggling. "I'd love to." Even after all these years, he still made her feel like a lovesick school girl. And in fact she made him feel the same.

Almost everybody in the room watched in shock as they saw two people they thought hated each other dance. But they also watched in awe at the grins on their faces, the love that was obvious and the way the bottom of Hermione's dress looked like it was on fire (a mesmerising enchanted, green fire). As the dance ended, Draco pulled Hermione into a dip kiss. Along the sidelines, Scorp could be seen pretending to gag. When Hermione and Draco were standing upright again, Astoria stormed over to them.

"Great." Hermione whispered sarcastically.

"Draco! What are you doing dancing with the Mudblood? Surely your wife wouldn't be pleased if she knew about this." She folded her arms across her chest and glared smugly at Hermione.

"I don't know Astoria, shall we ask her?" Draco smirked before turning the Hermione. "My darling wife, did you mind and were you pleased that I was dancing with a 'Mudblood'?" He asked mockingly.

Hermione put her left hand on her chin, showing off her exquisite rings, (her engagement ring was a silver band on top of which sat a silver snake with a small emerald eye wrapped protectively around a large white diamond, the word Always engraved on the main body of the snake; her marriage band was much more simple, made of gold with Forever engraved into it), and pretended to be deep in thought. "Hmmm... let me think. I was perfectly fine with it and more than pleased, as long as she is the only woman and 'mudblood' you will dancing with." She smiled.

Draco faked horror. "You restrict me so! What about dear Mel, Eva and Nikki? Am I not allowed to dance with them?"

"Only if Scorp and Markos can treat me to a dance." Hermione replied before they both broke down into laughter. Hermione wiped a tear from her eye as she straightened up and collected herself. "Astoria, as you so kindly put it earlier: Piss off." Astoria fumed as she pushed through the crowds and stomped out of the Great Hall.

"I'm sure Grandma would be appalled to hear such language." A smug voice commented from behind. Hermione and Draco turned to see Scorp and Eva smirking at them.

"Most definitely." Hermione agreed. "Now, where did Nikki get to?"

"I think she's with Uncle Blaise and Auntie Pans." Scorp replied, then made his voice quieter as he leant forward. "I'm pretty sure she's cray-cray."

"Pans or Nikki?" Hermione questioned, amusement shining in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure he was talking about Blaise." Draco voiced. "And there was no doubt about that statement being true. I could have told you that when I was 2."

They walked towards the Zabini bunch, and true to Scorp's word, Nikki was among them. Pansy grinned and greeted them.

"Scorp, darling! Don't you look dashing!" Pansy beamed. Scorp gestured to himself and twirled on the spot. His silver suit, green shirt and silver tie went very well with his platinum blonde hair.

"You never say anything like that to me!" Blaise whined.

"That's because you never look nearly as good as him." Pansy winked.

A load boom echoed around the room as a cloud of pink sparkly smoke could be seen rising from the banquet table, or to be more precise, from the punch bowl. Seconds later George, Fred II, Mel and Markos emerged from the crowd in front of Hermione, Draco and the rest. Eva immediately blushed once sighting Fred, an act that did not go unnoticed by Hermione or George.

"Do I want to go near the punch?" Draco questioned.

"Nope, I would steer clear of-" Markos started.

"- that particular drink for the rest of the evening." Mel finished.

"Eva, Scorp, you didn't tell me your siblings were this cool." Fred grinned at them.

"That's because they attempt to blow us up on a daily basis." Scorp glared at his younger siblings.

"Not true!" Mel protested and sulked. "It's more like on an hourly basis." Scorp gestured to Mel to emphasise his point.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet Fred II. Fred, this is Mum and Dad." Eva introduced them quickly.

"Nice to meet you Fred." Draco and Hermione said and grinned in unison.

"Your Mum is Hermione Granger?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Yes..." Eva said a bit uncertainly. She wasn't sure if Fred would get angry at the idea that she had known where Hermione had been the entire time.

"Wicked." Fred's face broke into a grin. Eva smiled back at him.

Ginny, Harry and Ron walked through the crowd to get to the Malfoys. Once seeing them, Hermione didn't give them a chance to speak before she spoke.

"George, Harry, Ron and Ginny, I would like to introduce you to my family. This is Evangeline and Scorpius, they are in first year, Scorp is following his father's footsteps in Slytherin and Eva is the first Gryffindor Malfoy." Eva and Scorp waved at them. "Next we have the monsters: Melania and Markos, they are both 9 and worship the ground George walks on, as George knows already." To emphasise their mother's point Mel and Markos dropped to the floor and pretended to worship George.

"It's nice to know one's protégées won't rise up, rebel and take over." George winked at Hermione.

Hermione guided Nikki forward to stand in front of her. "This little munchkin is Selene - but we call her Nikki, she is 6 and has her father's temper and mood." Hermione remarked cheekily.

"It's only made worse as she inherited her mother's stubbornness." Draco retorted, grinning at her.

"And last but not least, my husband, Draco, who you already know, of course."

Ginny, Harry and Ron didn't say a word. They still just stood there, staring in slight disbelief. Nikolas Zabini stepped forward and started whispering in Scorp's ear, causing him to laugh quietly. At the sight of Nikolas, Mel turned a furious shade of red and tried to hide behind her twin, causing Markos to snigger as he knew all of her secrets. The grown-ups stood there in silence. George, Draco and Hermione waiting for the other three to respond; at least George had known about it before hand.

"You married the FERRET?!" Ron shouted, his face furious, jealous and slightly hurt.


	9. WHAT?

**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Fred looked at the grown-ups nervously. "I'm going to take this as our cue to leave." He stepped towards Eva and held out his hand. "Care for a dance?" Eva blushed and took his hand, quickly running away from the drama that was about to unfold.

"I second that motion." Nikolas stated. "Mel shall we show Fred and Eva who own the dance floor?" Mel also didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded and followed Eva, Fred and Nikolas.

"I'm going to go be a protective older brother..." Scorp slinked away.

"Nikki, do you want some cake or food or anything that involves us getting away?"

"I don't see what the problem is... but I'm starving so TO THE FOOD!" Nikki charged towards the sweets and Markos followed as if his life depended on it.

Blaise being Blaise decided to follow them to the buffet table. "I'm going to keep an eye on those two." He said before he too ran as if his life depended on it.

"You married the bloody ferret?" Ron repeated, absolutely fuming. "You could have anyone and you chose him. You chose someone who has brought nothing but pain and misery into the world." His voice was full of venom. "You chose him over me." Ron whipped out his wand and pointed it at Draco. "What did you do to her? Did you use the Imperius curse or the Confundus charm? WHICH ONE?"

"He didn't use anything on me Ronald! I chose him in my right mind and he has brought me more joy than I thought I would ever experience. If you need evidence just look at my 5 children." Hermione turned to Harry and Ginny. "What's your stand on this?" When they just stood there, shifting on their feet and unable to pull together a sentence, Hermione turned to Pansy and Draco. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais amie avec ces idiots. Ils sont si ignorants et étroits d'esprits" (Why I was friends with these idiots, I do not know. They are ignorant and narrow minded jerks!)

They chuckled in response to Hermione's outburst. "Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne l'avions pas répété chaque jour à l'école, ma chérie." Draco replied. (It's not like we didn't say it at school everyday, Darling.)

Pansy grinned. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que je verrais le jour où tu dirais ça sur Harry, Ginny et Ron. Mais j'espérais que tu entendrais raison." (I never thought I'd see the day where you said that about Harry, Ginny and Ron. But, I was hoping you would see sense.)

The other four looked at Draco, Pansy and Hermione with very confused faces. However they all got the gist of what they were say. George stepped forward, hoping that this would calm down the annoyed Hermione.

"I, for one, am glad you're happy. Draco seemed nice enough in the shop and your kids are brilliant, especially the two pranking masterminds." He paused for a second. "And it's nice to see you again, without all the glamour charms and large hats. You have no idea how disappointed I was at first when I thought you weren't you at the train station." He gave her a big hug. Hermione grinned at him. However, Ron just looked even more confused and even angrier.

"You were at the train station?" He demanded.

Hermione turned to him and sneered, then she cleared her throat and put on her french accent. "I always thought there wasn't much stored in the top of his head, but it looks like the sidekick has finally figured it out." Hermione could hear Draco and Pansy sniggering behind her. "Pity he chose not to listen to my hint about improving his manners."

Ron pretended to ignore this and turned on his brother, but his entire left side of his face was twitching, making him look a bit more than a bit deranged, which meant that he'd heard it and it had got to him. "And YOU!" He pointed a finger at George. "You knew that it was Hermione? You knew where she was? And yet you said nothing!" He practically screeched.

"Don't you dare turn this on George, Ronald! I didn't want him to tell anyone, I wanted to be the one to tell you! I wasn't sure how you'd react, but I had been hoping for more of a mature response. And George only found out at the train station and even then he had to piece it together for himself - I didn't tell him a thing. It's not my fault he actually uses his brain and you don't!"

Ron glared at her. "You're acting like a grade A bitch, you know that right?"

"The situation called for it. I told you never to speak badly about my family again and yet that's all you've been able to do since you found out I actually had a family."

"I've only insulted Malfoy, not your family." Ron crossed his arms, thinking that it was a brilliant point - but it only made him look worse.

"Merlin you're stupid!" Hermione rubbed her eyes. "Let me spell it out for you - My. Name. Is. Hermione. Malfoy. I am a Malfoy. My children are Malfoys." She paused to mimic his voice. "'I only insulted Malfoy', you insulted me as well as my children and my husband... and you've just admitted to it."

She knew she needed to calm down, Draco recognised Hermione's cry for help in her eyes instantly and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear. "It's alright, take a deep breath and deal with the twat with a level head - It'll make things easier and you might get through to him... and your friends." Draco let go, allowing her to take a step forwards after she looked at Pansy and George for reassurance - which she received and was grateful for it.

"I knew that you might find my reappearance with a family hard. I knew that you probably wouldn't like that I had married Draco. But I had hoped that your friendship would have overcome those feelings and that you guys just would have been happy to see me again. But instead you attack me and my choices. I chose Draco despite having put up with everything that happened between us at school - believe me, just because I married him and love him now, doesn't mean I didn't give him a piece of my mind when I saw him again. But everything he did at school was against me, so you have no right to attack him too. Sure a few snide comments against you guys, but that was it." She paused to amend her previous sentence. "OK, he did try to knock Harry off his broom in Quidditch more than once but that is part of the sport as well as house rivalries. I'm sorry you don't see that he's changed. I'm embarrassed that you haven't learnt to look past petty school rivalries. But my family comes first, so don't expect to see me anytime before you've learnt to accept them."

Ginny let everything soak in for a few seconds, she'd listened to everything and was actually still in the disbelief stage. Yes, she'd been annoyed that Hermione didn't tell her she was married - but then again Ginny hadn't told Hermione that she and Harry had married - and she was upset that Hermione was never going to be part of the family, that she'd never be able to call her a sister-in-law. She was flabbergasted that Hermione had chosen Malfoy of all people to be her husband - but she could also sense the palpable love between the two. Ginny looked at Harry from the corner of her eye and could see he'd thought the same things, and she could see a hint of acceptance forming, just like in her mind.

"I'm sorry Ron." She muttered very quietly before taking a step forward, she knew her explosive brother would see this as a betrayal. She took a deep breath and looked Hermione in the eye. "I'm sorry for the way we responded. It was immature and downright unacceptable. By Harry and I not saying anything, just condemns our actions even more as we didn't stand up for you." Ginny glanced back at Harry briefly, getting his approval. "I can now safely say that both Harry and I support and accept your marriage to Draco, although for us it is a little strange as we've never known you two to be anything than at each other's throats."

Draco smirked cheekily at Hermione. "Oh we're still at each other's throats, just with different intents - mine being to leave my mark." The statement caused Hermione to groan and turn a very dark shade of red at the innuendo that had been present in that sentence.

"Too. Much. Info." George stated, looking amused but also slightly sick.

"I second that." Harry muttered, looking very green and uncomfortable. He too took a step forward and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Hermione." He held out his hand for her to shake and was slightly surprised, but no less happy, to find himself subject to a hug. Once she let go - grinning madly, I might add - Harry turned to Draco and held out his hand, which to add more to Harry's surprise Draco actually shook. "Welcome to the 'family'... Draco." Harry scrunched his face at how unfamiliar that name sounded in his mouth.

"Thanks... Harry." Draco shivered from discomfort. He looked at Harry with a sort of pleading look in his eyes - which he saw being mirrored back in Harry's eyes. "You know what, can we just stick to surnames, first names sound too weird for the moment." He asked quickly.

"Yes definitely." Harry agreed immediately. "I'm glad that she's happy with you, Malfoy, It means you care a great deal about her."

Draco smiled lovingly at his wife. "I do. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Hermione and Ginny had also made up and were looking at their husbands with interest and awe. George was looking impressed and was glad that Hermione had at least two of her closest friends back. Ron, however, looked more disgusted and furious than ever.

"I can't believe you. Harry, I waited years for Hermione to come back, you were supposed to help me get her back, not accept her husband. That's what friends do." He spat.

Harry glared at him. "Hermione's my friend too, and I haven't seen her in years. I don't want to ruin a friendship with her in pursuit of your fruitless goals, Ron. Can't you see Hermione loves Malfoy? Can't you see that to try and break them apart would be to hurt her children as well as them?"

Ron didn't respond. Instead he raised a particular finger on both hands before turning around and heading straight for the exit. The others stared at him. Harry, Ginny and Hermione looked a bit downtrodden, but Draco, Pansy and George were honestly thinking 'Good Riddance'.

"When'd you learn French?" Harry asked after a minute of silence, genuinely confused.

Ginny face-palmed at the question though. "This is Hermione we're talking about. Since when does she not learn anything?"

"Doesn't explain why Parkinson and Malfoy knew it though." George interjected.

Pansy perked up at the mention of her name. "Oh, we share a lovely villa in the South of France that we stay in on a regular basis. Hermione and I more than the others - for girls weekends away and various fashion events."

"Of course you do." George muttered.

Pansy ignored him. "And it's Zabini now, Weasley, not Parkinson." George looked mildly taken a back but nodded his head in apology. Pansy continued by turning to Ginny and smiled at her. "I'm sure that Hermione and I wouldn't mind if you became a regular in our frequent girls weekends."

Hermione grinned and silently thanked Pansy, while Ginny looked utterly shocked. "I'd love to." She managed to say after getting past the shock.

"Brilliant." Hermione clasped her hands together. "Right, we'd better find the kids to tell them it's safe n-"

She was cut off by a very frantic Scorp barrelling into her. "MUM! DAD! Eva- She's-"

Hermione put her hands on Scorp's shoulders. "Scorp, calm down and tell us what's wrong." She said calmly.

Scorp gulped. "Eva is kissing Fred!"

Hermione and George chuckled. But Draco looked ready to kill.

"WHAT?" Draco shouted before running towards the dance floor.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **The sequel is out, it is called _Almost The End_**


End file.
